Wings of Despair- SkyWing arena fanfic
by DragonoftheStars1429
Summary: Swift didn't deserve this. It wasn't her who had been passing information on to Blister's alliance. She didn't deserve to be punished for it. She didn't deserve to be in the arena. Where she was forced to fight for death, where every second on the arena sands could be her last. She was worse than an outcast now.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! This is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction. It's about the SkyWing arena, even before Peril was born. Hope you enjoy!**

"Come on. Let's get this one to the arena." came the voice of one of the guards.

"Yeah. Scarlet did say so after all," came another voice, "C'mon, Phoenix. You coming? Or are you too _scared_ to chain up your mother?"

"Scaredy scavenger! Scaredy scavenger!" The others taunted.

Phoenix swallowed hard. "I'm not scared. I'll come with you."

"Excellent. It would be best if we knocked her out."

"Oh no you don't, you little..."

"It's not _your_ decision if we do or not, traitor." After that everything went black in Swift's world.

When Swift returned consiousness, she was on a tall rock spire, with a small chain attached to her tail so she could hover a bit, but not escape. Night was falling, the stars were beautiful. With nothing better to do, Swift curled up and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Sorry it was such a short chapter, I'm just out of time today. Hope to see you soon!**

 **-Elm**


	2. Chapter 1- Swift vs Blinding

**Chapter One- Swift vs. Blinding**

"Hello everyone. As a reminder, I am Vermillion of the SkyWings. Today, we have a new prisoner. She is- or, was- one of us, but we don't think that traitors deserve a life. Now do we, fellow SkyWings?"

"BOO!" shouted the SkyWings. Or, as Swift hoped, all but one. "BOO! We hate traitors!"

"Still, let us give our guest a warm welcome to the arena. Her first fight is now- Swift of the SkyWings!"

One of the guards was a burly male with scales the color of bright, orangey wood. He signaled to two other guards, a red female who pinned Swift down to the spire by her tail; and a sunshine-yellow male, who put his claws around her mouth (so she couldn't breathe fire). Then, the first guard undid the chains and they flew her down to the arena, dropping her a few snout-lengths from the ground.

"Despite our many battles against Blaze's force," continued Vermillion, "We seem to only have six IceWings left. Hopefully, this one will survive. May I present, a dragon I hardly think this traitor can kill- Blinding of the IceWings!"

As the guards dropped him in front of her, Swift knew what Vermillion was talking about. He was twice the size as her, with pure white scales. His pale eyes recalled previous fights, and they recalled anger- for Blaze and Glacier, who had brought him here; for Scarlet, who had captured him and put him here; and for Swift, who had never done anything to him before.

"Claws up! Teeth ready! And... fight!"

The IceWing made the first move, hurling at Swift. But she rolled aside, scratching at his pale blue wing membrane. _He'll never be able to fly after that,_ Swift thought. All of a sudden, the IceWing whipped his tail on her, knocking her over. She hit him with her fire, and slapped his jaw away with her tail. Then, she got up and stabbed his tail in the vulnerable spot with her claw.

This seemed to enrage him. With all his strength, he leaped at her, pinning her to the arena sands. As a spectator... _Before only a week ago,_ was her thought, she had seen this prisoner use frostbreath down his enemies' throats. But that wasn't going to happen to her- at least, she would try for it not to. With a final burst of energy, she heaved herself up, and cleanly snapped his neck.

"Well, a certainly surprising winner. But absolutely not an uninteresting fight. Guards! Take her up!" ordered Scarlet.

The same guards as before picked her up and redid her chains. It was not until the guards left that Swift opened her palm.

Sitting in it was a single one of Blinding's snow-white scales.

 **A/N: Yay, another chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating. I just got a new laptop for Christmas, so I should be able to update more!**

 **Your author,**

 **Elm**


End file.
